Numerous designs for pet beds exist, but they typically sacrifice comfort for cleanliness or vice versa. Many of these beds utilize some sort of cushion for the pet to rest upon since the bed itself, without the cushion, is not comfortable for the pet. These cushions then become very soiled and odorous and are difficult to keep clean. Furthermore, most pet beds are easily destroyed by the animals since they are often made from non-durable materials and offer numerous comers and projections which the pets may easily chew.